Memories In The Wind
by Amywxue
Summary: "Brother!" Al gasped. The mysterious alchemist cackled in the background. But Al didn't hear. Or did he care. All he could see was his brother, falling down to his knees, and a crimson flower spreading over his chest. "And that's not the half of it," the alchemist grinned. "What else did you do?" Al demanded. "All in good time, tin man," he purred. "All in good time..."


**Hi! This is another side project of mine. I had this idea in the back of my mind for some time, but didn't get round to writing it. I was inspired by many stories of Fullmetal Alchemist that I have read, but I actually did think up of this idea by myself, I promise! I didn't steal your ideas or anything! This is already the third story that I have written where the main character loses his/her memory, but I just love stories like that. It makes it so interesting, and really shows the friendship between the characters. So thank you, all my inspirators!**

**Warning - Major OOC.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**Chapter 1 – Possible Breakthrough?**

_Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric. Youngest member of the State Alchemists, having passed the test at the age of twelve. Lost his mother at a young age, and committed a taboo, trying to bring her back, thus losing his leg. Then, trying to save his younger brother, lost his arm. This was common knowledge for the higher ranked State Alchemists, but who was Edward Elric, exactly? Due to his reputation, most people simply assumed that he was a tough young man who can take any sort of damage, physical or emotional. Few people ever see the other side of Edward Elric._

"Fullmetal! Oi! Fullmetal! Where are you?"

"Ah, Colonel," Alphonse Elric greeted the older officer. "Are you looking for brother?"

Mustang gave a curt nod in reply. He'd just had a meeting this morning, and _again_, it was mainly about the little _accidents_ with buildings that the Fullmetal Alchemist seemed to cause wherever he went. "Do you know where he is?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow. "I need to have a _little chat_ with him." Alphonse sweat-dropped despite his armor, knowing all too well about what that 'chat' will be about. Then he turned serious.

"You might not want to disturb him right now," Alphonse replied softly. Roy's other eyebrow went up.

"Oh? And why would that be?"

Al was about to reply when the sound of familiar mismatched footsteps reached their ears.

"Oh, hey, Al. And Colonel."

Mustang blinked, and looked the blond boy up and down carefully. Something wasn't right about him. It would be hard for most people to tell the difference, but Roy wasn't 'most people'. The trademark jauntiness of the teen was gone, and, though Ed had always been short, he seemed to be actually _slouching _a little, like he was tired or worn out.

"I need to have a talk with you, Fullmetal," Roy began, expecting either an excuse to skip the lecture or a complaint from the young alchemist. Instead, much to his surprise, Edward only sighed and gave him a annoyed _look_ before trudging away slowly in the direction of Mustang's office. That was… new. Roy threw Al a surprised look, but all he got back was a shrug.

"He'll tell you if he wants to," Al whispered so that the retreating blonde wouldn't hear. "But I suggest you don't bother him too much – he's always a bit moody this time of the year." Roy's confusion must've shown in his features, since Al shrugged again and said, "You'll find out. Maybe." Then he turned and left.

* * *

_He's always a bit moody this time of the year..._ Roy puzzled over those words. "What was so special about October?" He wondered out loud. Then his own words finally registered, and his eyes widened as the penny dropped. _How could've I been so stupid? Idiot! Idiot!_ The usually-calm colonel mentally slapped himself in the face. _Nice once, Roy... calling him to your office to get a growling at _this_ time of the year..._ Edward always appeared so carefree, Roy had almost forgotten about the pain of the boy's past. He's only a teenager, after all. Now that he thought about it, both he and his brother had been ever-so-slightly more withdrawn. He thought about calling the lecture off, then decided against it. If there was anything Ed hated, it was being treated like a baby.

Roy opened the door of the office, only to find Fullmetal stretched out lazily on his couch. He felt the familiar flicker of irritation, and debated whether he should give him the usual telling-off for mistreating his furniture. Then he caught Edward smirking at him, and his decision was made for him.

"Stop lying on the couch," Mustang snapped. Ed rolled his eyes and, with a grunt, heaved himself up. He arranged himself into a sitting position.

"Yes, _sir_," he sniggered, causing a vein to twitch on the colonel's forehead. He swallowed his irritation (for now), promising himself that he'll tell him off at a more... _suitable_ time.

"Well?" Fullmetal asked, raising an eyebrow. "What is is _this_ time?" Usually, this would be the cue for the colonel to start his long lecture on the importance of public buildings, and how Ed should learn to fight _without_ wrecking half the city. But today, he took a seat at his desk, and folded his fingers, observing the young boy. Ed shifted uncomfortably under the colonels' piercing gaze.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" he demanded.

Roy only gave a slight shake of his head.

"Then what?" Silence. "Cut it out, will you?" Edward shivered. "It's seriously creeping me out. Usually you won't shut your mouth right about now, but you're not even talking!"

"You're the one that's been acting strangely, Fullmetal," Mustang spoke quietly, but his words seemed to strike Ed like physical blows. The elder Elric's mouth clamped together like glue, and his body tensed ever so slightly. If it had been anyone else, they wouldn't have been able to tell.

"What makes you think that?" Ed said, trying to put on a casual expression. But Roy saw it for the mask that it was - a mask Edward had learnt to build around himself over the years, and Roy was determined to tear it off.

"Oh, a lot of things," he replied, somewhat sarcastically despite the situation. "The main clue was that you're so jumpy and moody. Really, Fullmetal. How stupid do you think I am?" he held up a hand. "No, on second thoughts, don't answer that. But you know what I mean."

Ed shrugged, and didn't reply.

"I can help you, Edward," Roy said gently but slightly awkwardly. He wasn't used to comforting people like this.

If any of the words reached Edward, he did a great job of not showing it. _At all_. The blonde only shrugged again, and looked in the opposite direction.

_Avoiding eye contact,_ Roy noted.

"Edward, you _need_ someone to talk to!" Mustang insisted. "You can't keep everything to yourself! If you're sad or worried, _tell_ someone!"

Ed remained silent, and his eyes shifted downwards, taking great interest in his boots.

"You say all that," he said at last, "But do you even know _why_?"

"Of course I do," Roy replied immediately. Ed bit his lip, his hair hiding his eyes.

"It's the day your mother passed away, isn't it?" Roy said softly. Ed didn't reply, but the silence was enough of an answer to the Flame Alchemist.

Roy stood up, and carefully moved to the couch where Ed sat.

"You're one of the state alchemists under my command, Edward Elric," Mustang said firmly, sitting down and awkwardly placing a hand on Ed's shoulder. "It is also part of an colonel's job to take care of their people."

"I don't need to be taken care of," Ed snapped automatically.

"Of course not," Roy replied, rolling his eyes.

"I saw that," Edward added irritably.

"My _point_ is," Mustang continued, ignoring the last remark, "You need someone to talk to. Why don't you talk with your brother or Winry?"

He hadn't really been expecting an honest answer, so he was quite surprised when Ed replied.

"As if I could," Ed sighed. "They've got enough to worry about as it is. Talking about it will only get them depressed even further."

"I'm not sure I agree with you on that," Roy said slowly, "But I see where you're coming from."

Another silence followed.

"I know it's not the same," Mustang began hesitantly, "But you know you can always talk to me."

Ed's only reply was leaning back on the couch and closing his eyes. Roy sighed.

_Ah well, _he thought. _Can't say I didn't try._

He stood up again and was about to dismiss the boy until Ed spoke.

"We used to be so happy." Mustang froze, looking back down at the blonde. His expression hadn't changed - the mask was still firmly in place - but his voice betrayed him. "Me, Al, Mum... heck, even _that man,_ sometimes." A trace of bitterness entered his voice. "But then he left, and mum got even worse. But she never let us see it. She always hid it behind a smile."

_Like you always are?_ Mustang thought.

"Then... she died."

All of this Mustang knew already, of course, but it was still a shock to hear them coming from Edward Elric himself. That just shows how desperately he needed someone to talk to, even if it's Mustang.

"And you know?" Ed continued, his voice soft. "The day before she died, Al and I were working on a project. We wanted to make something for her." He clapped his hands together, and put his hand against the table in front of the couch. The wood where his hand was twisted and changed shape as Ed moved his hand up. Ed moved his hand back.

Sitting on his palm was a delicate, wooden flower. It's petals were so detailed they looked almost real. Without a doub, thatwas the most beautiful alchemy creation from Ed that Roy had ever seen.

"We had been saving money ever since we started being able to do alchemy, to buy a piece of crystal," Ed said, his voice impossibly quiet. "So we could make a crystal flower for our mum. That day, we finally got enough. We were so excited. But by then... it was too late." He clenched his hand into a fist, and the wooden flower snapped into a pile of splinters.

Roy was shocked. He never knew that there was such a story behind it. It eould seem small and insigficiant on anything like a report, but he could only guess on the inpact it had on the two boys at the time.

Most people would be saying comforting things like, "Oh, you poor thing" and "I feel so sorry for you", but Roy only sat down again and gently smoothed Ed's hair, the way he had seen people do whentheir child was upset. What mattered was listening, so he wouldn't have to keep it to himself.

Ed jumped a little at the unexpected gesture, but stayed where he was for a few moments longer. No one had done that to him since his mother died. It always had a strange comforting effect on him. Then he stood up.

"If there's nothing else, I'll be leaving now."

Roy nodded, and the alchemist made his way over to the door of the office.

"Oh, Fullmetal!" Ed looked back. "Try not to destroy public buldings anymore." Roy said, raising an eyebrow. Ed snickered an walked out. But before he did, he turned back around.

"Hey, Colonel?"

"Mmm?" Mustang, who had just started on his ever growing pile of paperworks, looked up.

"Thanks," Ed muttered.

Mustang's mouth dropped open. Did he just say what he _thought_ he just said?

"Did you just say-" Roy began.

But the door clicked shut again, and the Fullmetal Alchemist was gone.

Roy rolled his eyes.

_Geez, that kid. Such a handfull._

But still, he couldn't stop a small, happy smile from spreading across his face. Not much improvement, but hey, it was a start.

**Well? How was it? Good? Bad? Should I continue it? Please review and let me know!**


End file.
